One Last Day With You
by Kevin Izumi
Summary: Cinta itu seperti kegelapan tak terbatas. Semakin dalam kita mengarunginya Semakin susah pula untuk keluar darinya. /!\: TYPO! GAJE! GSHan! HunHan! ANGST GAJELAS! Judul rada nggak nyambung! Nggak tau pantes di sebut OneShoot apa nggak.


Disclaimer: MEMBER EXO PUNYA TUHAN, ORTU MASING2, AMA SM

/!\: TYPO! GAJE! GSHan! HunHan! ANGST GAJELAS! Judul rada nggak nyambung! De el el

.

.

.

.

.::.

One Last Day With You

.::.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur di pertengahan musim gugur, membasahi tiap inchi Seoul. Angin dingin yang dibawanya membuat tiap orang enggan untuk keluar rumah dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dekat perapian dan menikmati coklat hangat bersama keluarga. Namun tak semua orang berpikir seperti itu.

Di sebuah taman yang agak jauh dari pemukiman berdiri seorang gadis, seakan menantang hujan. Beruntunglah dia sedang sendirian di taman itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya dengan berbalut dress putih selutut, cardigan dengan warna senada, dan alas kaki yang tergeletak di sampingnya ia berdiri di tengah hujan lebat, orang yang melihat pastilah mengiranya orang gila yang sedang cari mati.

Namun satu hal tersamarkan oleh sang hujan. Sebuah anak sungai yang mengalir melalui mata indahnya. Wajahnya menatap sendu langit musim gugur yang kelabu. Isak tangis terdengar keluar dari bibir pink mungilnya yang bergetar, mengucap seuntai kalimat.

"Sehunnie… kembalilah… jebal."

Seketika tubuhnya limbung dan terjatu ke tanah basah. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Dapat ia dengar sebuah suara meneriaki namanya. Dan setelahnya kesadarannya melayang.

.

..

…

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes in my heart

Just like your memories

How I want to be with you

Once more

…

..

.

**-hospital- **

"Uisanim! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Kyungsoo yang tengah terduduk langsung berdiri ketika melihat dokter keluar dari UGD.

Dokter tadi menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Luhan-ssi sudah melewati masa kritis nya. Untunglah Luhan-ssi cepat dibawa kemari, kalau terlambat, Luhan-ssi bisa saja meninggal akibat hypothermia." Jelas dokter tersebut dengan senyun kecut.

"Kalau Kyungsoo-ssi ingin menjenguk saya sarankan besok- besok saja, sekalian menunggu kondisinya membaik, dan dipindahkan ke kamara rawat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, dan langsung melenggang pergi. Bola mata obsidiannya mengeluarkan setetes air mata.

"Luhan… kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Kyung Soo berbisik lirih, memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya yang sekarang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di kasur rumah sakit.

"Kyungie?! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Kai, namja chingu-nya yang sedari tadi menunggu di dalam mobil menanyakan keadaan Luhan begitu Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. "Luhan sudah melewati masa kritis, tapi dia masih harus dirawat di UGD…" tangis Kyungsoo pecah, air matanya mengalir deras. "Kai… kalau saja kita telat… Luhan… Luhan pasti akan pergi." Isaknya makin keras. Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memeluk Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkannya.

'_AISH! Sehun… maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga Luhan… mianhae Sehun.' _ Kai merutuki dirinya sendiri, karena tak becus menjaga pacar mendiang sahabatnya.

Ya… mendiang. Sehun telah pergi, pergi untuk selamanya dan meninggalkan luka besar di hati Luhan yang mungkin waktu saja susah untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Sudahlah Kyungie… lebih baik kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk Luhan." _'dan Sehun'_. Tambah Kai dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

**-Luhan Side-**

Sunyi. Mungkin kata itu sudah cukup menggambarkan keadaan diruangan yang sekarang tengah di tempati Luhan. 1 jam setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Luhan sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat. Hanya bunyi detik jam, dan alat pendeteksi jantung terdengar di ruangan itu.

Luhan yang tengah tak sadarkan diri kembali memutar kilasan tragedi yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sehun. Mengingat bagaimana sang takdir begitu senang bermain dengan kisah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**.::Flashback::.**

Pagi hari di sebuah taman dapat terdengar suara cicitan burung. Embun pagi menambah eloknya pagi. Kesan harmonis sukses tercipta di pagi hari itu.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih tengah jalan berduaan. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Senyum manis terukir di wajah keduanya. Walaupun sebenarnya hubungan mereka baru resmi seminggu yang lalu. Tatapan penuh cinta terlihat jelas di mata keduanya.

"Sehunnie kenapa pagi-pagi udah ngajak jalan?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya imut. Pandangannya tertuju pada Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengajak kekasihku kencan?" _'Yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kalinya.' _Sehun menggeleng pelan, berusaha membuang jauh-jauh semua pikiran buruk.

Luhan memanyunkan bibir pink mungil nya, menambah kesan imut. "Ya boleh-bole aja sih. Tapi keliatannya ada maksud lain, deh." Luhan memicingkan matanya. Menatap Sehun yang senyum nya masih belum terlepas.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata kita memang jodoh, ya? Yeoja chingu ku ini tau saja apa yang ada di pikiranku." Sehun mencubit pelan hidung Luhan.

"Issh… kau ini. Gombal." Luhan memukul pelan tangan Sehun, dengan sebuah senyum malu di wajahnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat gelagat sang kekasih. _'Mianhae, Lu.'_

.

..

…

_It's not fading away, it's gone_

_It's not broken, it's shattered_

…

_.._

_._

Seharian Sehun dan Luhan selalu bersama, mengunjungi semua tempat yang Luhan inginkan. Lotte world. Bioskop. Taman bermain. Kedai bubble tea langganan mereka.

Sekarang Sehun mengajak Luhan ke pantai. Cukup jauh dan melelahkan memang, tapi itu semua terbayar saat sebuah senyum lebar dan pekikan kecil lolos dari bibir Luhan.

langit senja kini berganti menjadi gelapnya langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Kedua insan itu kini berada di bibir pantai menikmati pemandangan yang jarang- jarang dapat mereka lihat di langit Seoul.

"Sehunnie… ayo pulang. Aku takut membuat Umma dan Appa khawatir." Luhan bergelayut manja.

Sehun tersenyum, ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil membantu Luhan. Namun tiba- tiba Sehun menjongkokkan diri di hadapan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menatap heran.

"Ayo naik. Piggy back ride~" Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia lingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Sehun.

"Sehunnie kalau berat kau bisa turunkan aku. Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Ani. Kau bahkan lebih ringan dari pada angin. Warna kulitku memang pucat, Hannie."

"Dasar Kau." Luhan mencubit pelan lengan Sehun.

'_Tuhan, kumohon untuk kali ini saja… biarkan waktu terhenti. Biarkanlah aku untuk lebih lama bersamanya, tuhan.'_

TES

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Sehun. ia tak ingin Luhan terluka pada akhirnya. Tapi untuk kali ini saja… biarkan dia egois. Biarkan dia merasakan rasanya mencintai dan di cintai.

"Sehunnie? Waeyo? Gwechana?" Luhan menatap Sehun cemas.

"Ani. Nan Gwechana." Sehun tersenyum. Di tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ia cium pipi Luhan lembut.

Wajah Luhan sintak merona. Ia alihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. "Dasar Mesum."

Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan, namun terselip rasa sedih di hatinya. Ia tersenyum kecut. Waktunya tinggal sedikit, ia tidak akan bisa berada di sisi Luhan lagi. Selamanya.

.

.

.

**-Time Skip. Way home-**

"Ah~ Luhannie nanti ikut aku sebentar, ya?" Sehun mangalihkan pandangannya sesaat ke Luhan yang sekarang tengah asiknya memandang pemandangan Seoul di malam hari.

Luhan menatap Sehun terheran. "Eh? Mau kemana?"

Sehun menunjukkan seringainya. "Sur~ prise~." Kata Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Luhan mem-pout bibirnya, mendelik kesal ke Sehun. "Ne."

"Luhannie…"

"Hmmm?"

"Coba jawab pertanyaan ini!"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. "Baiklah."

"Ambil dulu kertas sama pena atau pensil yang ada di dashboard."

Luhan membuka dashboard. Diambilnya secarik kertas dan pensil yang terdapat di dalamnya. "Done." Kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa pertanyaannya?" Luhan menatap Sehun antusias.

"Hmmm… tulis huruf ini. V-Y-B-I-R-L-B-H-T-B-B-Q-O-L-R." pandangan Sehun tetap melekat di jalan. _'Semoga kau memecahkannya rusaku sayang.' _Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajah Sehun.

"Oh, iya. Clue- nya, A=N." tambah Sehun.

"Oke. Aku akan memecahkannya."

.

.

.

**-Time skip 15 minutes later-**

"Sehunnie~ kumohon~" Luhan merengek sambil mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya. Sudah 15 menit Luhan mencoba untuk memecahkan teka-teki Sehun, namun hasilnya… nihil. Otaknya sedang buntu sekarang.

"Aniyo~ Luhannie chagi." Sehun tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan yang medelik kesal ke arahnya, sambil mem-pout bibirnya.

"Ah kita sampai." Sehun menghentikan laju mobilnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruang musik dekat rumah Sehun.

"Inikan ruang musikmu." Luhan terheran. Untuk apa Sehun membawanya kemari?

"Luhannie ayo!" Sehun berkata dengan antusias.

"Ne. tunggu aku." Luhan beranjak keluar, berlari ke Sehun yang telah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk ruang music.

"Ayo!" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan tak sabar. Mereka berlari menyusuri lorong dan terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Sekarang aku akan menutup mata mu. Dan nggak boleh di buka sebelum ku suruh." Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Sehun mengikatkan sehelai kain, menutup mata Luhan.

Dibimbingnya Luhan memasuki ruangan. Sehun mendudukan Luhan di sebuah sofa.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat Luhan dan menuju ke sebuah piano yang terdapat di ruangan itu. ia duduk di bangku dan mulai memainkan tuts piano.

'_Luhannie tau tidak lagu ini? ' _batin Sehun sambil tersenyum kecut.

Simfoni yang terdengar sendu sekaligus romantic Sehun lantunkan. Jemarinya terus menari di atas tuts piano dengan lincah.

**(Insert yiruma- a river flows in you)**

Luhan terhenyak kaget. _'Ini… Lagu ini… Yiruma… A River Flows In You. Lagu favorit ku.' _Sebuah senyum cerah mengembang di wajahnya.

Sehun masih dengan lincah memaikan tuts piano.

TES

Setetes cairan merah jatuh di atas salah satu tuts piano. Sehun menyadarinya. Waktunya sudah tak banyak, tapi biarkan dia selesaikan simfoni ini. Tetes demi tetes darah jatuh, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Ia harus menyelesaikan simfoni ini. Harus.

Luhan mendengar kejanggalan di alunan musik Sehun. nada nyaris out of tune, Sehun seorang pianis handal, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Dada Luhan mulai sesak, perasaan aneh menyelubungi hatinya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

'_Tuhan kumohon biarkan aku bertahan lebih lama. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan lagu ini. Biarkan aku untuk sekali ini saja… membuatnya merasa bangga akan diriku Tuhan. Hanya tinggal satu baris ini Tuhan, kumohon beri aku kekuatan. Jebal.'_

Tinggal satu nada lagi, dan Sehun selesai. Tapi semuanya di luar perkiraannya. Sebelum Sehun dapat menyentuh nada terakhir kepalanya sudah mulai berat, pandangannya mulai kabur, kesadarannya sudah mencapai batas maksimum.

DENG!

Luhan terkesiap. Apa yang terjadi pada Sehunnya? Air mata mulai meluncur jatu dari matanya. Sehun hanya ketiduran… hanya tertidur… kumohon hanya tertidur. Kata- kata itu terngiang di kepala Luhan.

"S-Sehun? Sehun?" suaranya bergetar, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehunnya.

"S-Sehun? jawab aku. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa?" tanganya bergetar hendak melepaskan penutup mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Luhan berhasil membuka matanya.

Di hadapannya, Sehun terjatuh dengan kepala menimpa tuts piano yang sudah terkena darah, matanya tertutup, namun sebuah senyum lembut terukir diwajahnya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya, tak menyangkan melihat keadaan Sehunnya. Dengan gemetar dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun yang tak sadarkan diri. Air matanya keluar deras, dadanya terasa sesak, namun tetap dengan sekuat tenaga ia langkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun.

Luhan menarik Sehun keluar dari bangku. Ia tidurkan kepala Sehun di pangkuannya. Luhan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celananya. Di bersihkan darah dari hidung, mulut, dan di sekitar pipi Sehun dengan Sapu tangannya. Air matanya masih mengalir, dan jatuh di pipi Sehun. Di genggamnya tangan dingin Sehun.

"S-Sehun… kumohon bangun… jangan bercanda… i-ini sudah tak lucu. S-Sehun…" kepala Luhan tertunduk. ia peluk tubuh lemas sang kekasih. Luhan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya, dan men-dial sebuah nomer. "A-Ahjumma…" suara Luhan bergetar. Ia menelpon Nyonya Oh.

"_Ne. Luhan? Ada apa? Kau baik- baik saja kan." _Nada panik terdengar dari kalimat Nyonya Oh.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa… t-tapi… S-Sehun… S-Sehun…" tangisan Luhan kembali terpecah. "A-aku dan Sehun… di ruang musik."

"_Ne! Kita akan kesana!" _

"A-ahjumma… M-Mian… M-mianhae…"

"_Ne… tak apa… tenanglah."_

"H-Hunnie… kumohon… k-kau hanya tertidur b-bukan? K-kumohon jawab a-aku… j-jangan p-pergi… j-jebal."

Air mata Luhan tak hentinya menetes, membuat pipi Sehun basah karena air matanya.

BRAK!

Suara hentakan pintu membuat Luhan menegakkan wajahnya kembali.

"SEHUN! LUHAN!" Nyonya Oh datang, Sang Suami tepat berada di sampingnya. Terlihat di belakang mereka seorang dokter dengan sigap meraih tubuh lemas Sehun, dan segera memeriksanya.

Raut wajah sang dokter menggambarkan kekecewaan, membuat Luhan yang berada di hadapannya merasa sesak. Sehun baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Maaf, keadaan Sehun-ssi sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Tak ada kemungkinan untuk memacu jantungnya kembali. Sehun-ssi telah tiada… saya turut berduka cita."

Luhan menatap tak percaya. Sehunnya masih ada. Dia hanya tertidur. "Andwe." Bisiknya lirih

"ANDWE! Sehun… Sehun belum pergi! Dia… dia… dia hanya tertidur!" Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sehunnie… kumohon bangun… bangun… SEHUNNIE!" di peluknya tubuh Sehun yang sudah tak percaya.

Nyonya dan Tuan Oh hanya bisa menatap sendu sang putra dan Luhan. Mereka tau kejadian ini akan terjadi. Tapi mereka tidak tau akan secepat ini. Air mata yang sedari tadi mereka tahan akhirnya meleleh.

"Luhannie… Sehun sudah pergi… relakan dia chagi." Nyonya Oh memeluk tubuh Luhan, membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Ahjumma… mianhae… harusnya aku bisa menjaga Sehun… tapi Sehun… Sehun…"

.

.

.

**-Time skip: Next day-**

Prosesi pemakaman Sehun sudah dilaksanakan. Luhan yang mencoba untuk kuat akhirnya terjatuh. Kyungsoo dan Kai yang merupakan sahabat dari keduanya hanya menatap nanar, mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang mereka tau hati Luhan sekarang patah. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, hati Luhan tidak patah, tapi hancur menjadi debu.

Semua orang yang menghadiri acara pemakaman mulai pergi, menyisakan Luhan sendiri di sana. Di tatap nanar batu nisan Sehun. di tangannya ia genggam 10 tangkai mawar hijau dan di tengahnya tersematkan setangkai bunga mawar hitam. Ia letakkan buket itu, lalu melenggang pergi.

'_Cinta ku mungkin bukan cinta yang paling sempurna, tapi cinta ku nyata, cintaku untuk mu bukan sebuah fatamorgana, bukan sebuah ilusi.'_

**.::End of Flashback::.**

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjap pelan matanya, ia angkat telapak tangannya, berusaha menghalangi cahaya matahari yang nerembes memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata lolos dari matanya. Memorinya berputar balik. Sebuah senyum kecut terbentuk di wajahnya ketika ia mengingat Sehun, Sehunnya, kekasihnya, cintanya.

"Aku… kenapa aku bisa di sini?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Itu karena kau nyaris mati terkena hypothermia." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjawab dan berjalan menuju Luhan di temani Kai di belakangnya. Luhan yang tidak menyadari kehadiranya terlonjak kaget.

"Apa kau ingin cari mati?! 1 menit saja kita terlambat… kita… KITA AKAN KEHILANGAN DIRIMU JUGA PABO!" nada suara Kyungsoo meninggi di akhir kalimatnya. Dipeluknya Luhan yang tengah tertunduk sedih.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Sudah cukup kita kehilangan Sehun, kita tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, Lu. Kumohon jangan berbuat hal bodoh semacam itu." air mata Luhan dan Kyungsoo meleleh.

Kai mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah Kyung, Lu. Uljima."

"Mianhae… mianhae… mianhae." Luhan berbisik lirih. Dilepasnya pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia tatap lekat sahabatnya. "Mianhae… aku… aku hanya merindukannya."

Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap nanar Luhan. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajah Kai. "Kalau kau merindukannya kita bisa mengantarmu ke makamnya."

"Gomawo Kai, Kyung."

.

.

.

.

.

**-Time skip: 2 days later-**

"Kita sampai, Lu." Kai menatap Luhan yang tengah memandang keluar.

"Ne. kalian tidak ikut keluar?" Tanya Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala keduanya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju makam Sehun. digenggam erat buket yang sama yang ia letakkan dimakam Sehun terakhir kali ia berkunjung.

"Sehunnie, maaf aku baru berkunjung sekarang. Aku merindukan mu Sehunnie. Maafkan aku baru mengetahui jawaban teka teki mu sekarang. Artinya 'I Love You. Good bye.' Aku benar kan? Kalau saja aku bisa memecahkannya lebih cepat mungkin… mungkin kau tidak akan berada di sini, tapi di sampingku" butiran Kristal cair meluncur melalui mata bening Luhan, di usapnya air mata itu.

"O, ya aku bawakan bunga mawar hijau. Kau tau tidak apa artinya? Jelas kau tidak tau." Luhan terkekeh, meratapi dirinya yang menyedihkan.

"Artinya cintaku untukmu adalah cinta suci yang hanya terdapat di surga. Artinya cantik bukan? Tapi sayangnya ada mawar hitam ditengahnya, yang melambangkan kematian… perpisahan." Isak tangis Luhan makin keras, menatap tempat dimana cintanya dikubur.

"Aku mencintai mu Sehun. Selalu mencintaimu." Luhan meletakkan buket mawar tadi di makam Sehun. ia melenggang pergi, air matanya masih terus- terusan keluar, dia usap kasar air matanya. Ia harus kuat, ia harusnya bangga, karena Sehun menyisakan waktu terakhirnya hanya untuk Luhan, hanya mereka berdua.

"Kau siap untuk pulang, Lu?" ucap Kyungsoo lembut sambil memandang sahabatnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan mengangguk lemah disertai sebuah senyum sedih di wajahnya.

.

..

…

_Cinta itu seperti kegelapan tak terbatas_

_Semakin dalam kita mengarunginya_

_Semakin susah pula untuk keluar darinya_

…

_.._

_._

_**-The End-**_

Cuap cuap author:

KYAAAAA! AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA GUA BUAT WANSUT *oneshoot*! Sumveh ni momen berharga banget buat gua, soalnya udah 3 hari nge-galon pingin buat oneshoot tapi nggak kesampean

O iya ni fic sebenernya gua buat untuk acara give away *lumayan lah hadiahnya, bisa nabung duit booo* jadi kalo ada yang punya akun pesbuk mohon add "Calvina Izzumi" poto propilnya tulisan 'keep calm and overdose on EXO' *ciahhh* inbok gueh aja buka dari jam 10 pagi ampe 1 pagi #WAKSSS ama mohon bantuan like-nye ye, tengs kyu

DAN INI ADALAH WANSUT PERTAMA KU YEEEEE! *tereak tereak gaje*

O iya kalo pada heran napa jawaban teka teki Sehun 'I lap yu. Gud bai' ini caranya

::Clue A=N, urutin aja A sampe M terus N di taroh di samping A dan seterusnya

Dan soalnya V-Y-B-I-R-L-B-H-T-B-B-Q-O-L-R

V=**I**, Y=**L**, B=**O**, I=**V**, R=**E**, L=**Y**, B=**O**, H=**U**; = I LOVE YOU

T=**G**, B=**O**, B=**O**, Q=**D, **O=**B**, L=**Y**, R=**E**; = GOOD BYE

SEKIAN (way too obvious right?) -_-'

Angst-nya gagal gak? Soalnya niat na mau bikin angst, tapi entah apakah ini berhasil ato ndak. Kalo berhasil, akhirnya gua bisa bernapas lega tanpa haru kesendet-sendet akibat nge-galon ria ngebet buat wansut genre angst.

SEKALI LAGI MOHON RIPIYU NYA. MAU NGE-KRIPIK, NGE-BAKAR, CUAP CUAP, MUJI *ngimveh*, TERSERAH *KEPSLOK JEBOL*


End file.
